Wewnętrzne Szaleństwo
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 3 thumb|340px Chris McLean: Ostanio w Totalnej Porażce w Krainie Czarów... Pojawiają się urywki scen z dwóch poprzednich odcinków. Chris McLean: Szesnastka znanych i lubianych byłych uczestników Totalnej Porażki ponownie została wplątana w nowy, zwariowany reality-show! Z tym, że tym razem wylądowaliśmy w kompletnie innym wymiarze. Ekran podzielił się na cztery części. Na jednej widniał Noah i Dawn, na drugim Gwen i Trent, na trzecim Courtney i Justin a na czwartej Lindsay z Tylerem. Chris McLean: Ale jak widać nawet w skrajnych warunkach nasi bohaterowie potrafią zająć się czymś innym niż strachem o przetrwanie, haha! Pojawił się wizerunek Heather i Dawn. Chris McLean: Ostatecznie to Heather i Dawn zwyciężyły w pierwszym wyzwaniu i to one otrzymały prawo do wyboru członków ich własnych drużyn. Czy Heather dalej jest mistrzynią strategii? A może to Dawn wybierze sobie niezwyciężony skład? O tym przekonamy się w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów! Jaskinia, rankiem Autobus podjechał pod niewielką jaskinię, gdzie spali uczestnicy (oczywiście oprócz Heather i Dawn) Z autobusu wysiadł wyraźnie niezadowolony Chef oraz będący cały w skowronkach Chris. Postanowił jak za starych, dobrych czasów obudzić wszystkich z pomocą swego ukochanego megafonu. Chris McLean: DZIEEEEEŃ DOBRY, UCZESTNICY! GOTOWI NA DZIEŃ PEŁEN WRAŻEŃ?! Wszyscy niczym oparzeni zerwali się na równe nogi i nerwowo rozejrzeli się wokół. Noah: Brzmi jakby zapowiadał odcinek „Domu nie do poznania”... Chris McLean: WSTAWAĆ, WSTAWAĆ! Courtney: Mógłbyś przynajmniej nie krzyczeć przez ten megafon?! Chris skierował megafon wprost na twarz dziewczyny. Chris McLean: NIE, NIE MÓGŁBYM! Zaśmiał się złośliwie. Courtney: (szeptem)...nienawidzę go. Z autobusu wysiadły Heather oraz Dawn. Nie były wyspane, aczkolwiek wyglądały o wiele lepiej od reszty uczestników. Heather: Ha! Widzę, że kiepsko spędziliście nockę? Ale tak to jest, kiedy nie umie się wygrywać. Dumnie odrzuciła włosy do tyłu. Dawn pokiwała jedynie przecząco głową nieco zażenowana postawą drugiej zwyciężczyni. Chris odłożył megafon i podał go Chefowi. Ten zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Chris McLean: (szeptem do Chefa)Mam już kogoś, spokojnie. To tylko kwestia czasu. Chef przewrócił teatralnie oczyma. Chris ciężko westchnął'.'' '''Chris McLean: Doobra. Więc, zacznijmy od formalności. Heather, Dawn podejdźcie tutaj. Pora, byście wybrały składy swoich drużyn. Heather: Świetnie. Zatarła ręce i spojrzała złowieszczo na resztę uczestników. Chris McLean: Aczkolwiek pierwszeństwo w wyborze będzie miała Dawn. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Dawn: A więc wybieram...Noaha. Uśmiechnęła się nikle. Nieco zaskoczony chłopak, stanął obok niej. Noah: Nie spodziewałem się. Dawn: O to mi chodziło. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. Heather przewróciła oczyma. Heather: W porządku. W takim razie ja wybieram...Justina. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Justin wzruszył ramionami i stanął obok kapitanki. Gwen: (szeptem do Bridgette) Sądziłam, że wybierze Alejandro... Bridgette: Znając życie coś kombinuje... Blondynka założyła ręce i kątem oka zerknęła na latynosa, który nie za bardzo był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Dawn: Hmm... Dziewczyna niepewnie rozejrzała się po innych. W końcu przeważał tu stary skład, przez co jej wybór był znacznie cięższy. W końcu dostrzegła gothkę, która pomogła jej przy wyjściu z autobusu. Dawn: Wybieram...Gwen, tak? Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Gwen kiwnęła głową i podeszła do swojej nowej drużyny. Gwen: Melduję się! Oznajmiła krótko zadowolona. Heather nie była wybitnie zła z powodu wyboru blondynki. Już doskonale wiedziała, kogo chce widzieć w swoich szeregach. Heather: Bez zbędnych ceregieli - Courtney. Courtney uniosła wymownie brew ku górze. Alejandro był coraz bardziej podejrzliwy. Courtney: (cicho do siebie) Trafić do jednej czy drugiej to jak z deszczu pod rynnę... Westchnęła cicho, zajmując miejsce obok Justina. Chłopak uśmiechnął się jedynie prezentując swój idealny, śnieżnobiały zgryz. Courtney: 'Uhm... na co się gapisz? ''Dawn podrapała się po głowie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i lekko przymrużyła oczy, spoglądając ku niebu. '''Dawn: Wewnętrzne głosy podpowiadają, że powinnam wybrać Scotta. Scott uśmiechnął się dumnie. '' '''Scott:' I się nie mylą. Podszedł do swojej drużyny. Heather wskazała na Duncana. Heather: Chodź, zielonowłosy. Przydasz się tutaj. Courtney przewróciła oczyma. Courtney: Chyba jako zapychacz. Duncan ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem stanął bezczelnie zaraz obok Courtney. Ta wyraźnie zażenowana odsunęła się od niego na parę kroków. Chris McLean: Wyczuwam, że widzowie pokochają nowe drużyny. A w szczególności drużynę Heather. Klasnął w dłonie zadowolony. Dawn: Wybieram...Alejandro. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni wyborem Dawn. No, prawie wszyscy. Heather uśmiechnęła się złośliwie pod nosem i odwróciła wzrok od swojego chłopaka. Alejandro początkowo stał w miejscu, jednak decyzja była nieodwołalna. Pełen podejrzeń podszedł do drużyny. Heather: Cóż... Odrzuciła dumnie włosy do tyłu. Heather: Z pozostałych osób... Spojrzała zażenowana na Harolda, Lindsay, Tylera i Izzy. Westchnęła ciężko. Heather: Wybieram Bridgette. Bridgette z delikatnym uśmiechem podeszła do drużyny Heather, stając pomiędzy Courtney a Duncanem. Dawn: Sama już nie wiem...to coraz trudniejsze. Może...Anna Maria? Anna Maria opryskała swoje włosy lakierem. Anna Maria: Dobry wybór, mała. Zadowolona stanęła obok Scotta i Gwen, ponownie pryskając włosy lakierem. Heather założyła ręce. Czyżby miała problemy z wyborem? Zmierzyła wzrokiem pozostałe osoby. Heather: L'''indsay! '''Lindsay: Hm? Heather: No...wybrałam cię do swojej drużyny? Chodź tu. Lindsay: A co z Tylerem? Zerknęła na swojego chłopaka, który nieco poobijany po wczorajszych przygodach z pseudo-tulipanem uśmiechał się do niej zakłopotany. Lindsay: Ah, no tak. Chciał mi zrobić krzywdę! Zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła do Heather. Dawn: Uhm...Harold! Zapraszam do drużyny. Kiwnęła dłonią, aby podszedł do reszty. Harold uśmiechnął się. '' '''Harold:' TAK! Podszedł bliżej członków swojej drużyny. Scott: A z czego ty się tak cieszysz? Harold: W końcu nie jestem ostatni. Scott spojrzał na pozostałe osoby. Scott: Zostałeś wybrany jako wybór pomiędzy rudą szajbuską a totalną łamagą. Wooow. Cóż za prestiż. Ah, no i jeszcze Trent. Mruknął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Heather: Tak się składa, że Trent idzie do nas. Odparła kładąc dłonie na biodrach. Trent nieco pocieszony faktem, że nie był ostatni podszedł do reszty. Dawn: Hmm...więc do nas przyjdzie Izzy. Izzy: 'Tak! Nareszcie! Uhuhu! Nie jestem ostatnia, nie jestem ostatnia! ''W podskokach podeszła do swojej drużyny. Tyler podszedł za to do osób z drużyny Heather. '''Noah: Nie wiem czy to do końca taki dobry wybór... Dawn: '(szeptem do Noaha) Spokojnie...Heather będzie miała problem by namieszać u siebie, kiedy Lindsay ma obok Tylera. Szybko się wykruszą. ''Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. '''Noah: Heh, a to dość ciekawe. Nieźle! Chris McLean: Okej! Składy już są wybrane. Pora, aby przydzielić wam odpowiednie nazwy. Tak więc. Odchrząknął. Chris McLean: Drużyno Heather! Od tej pory będziecie...Łotrami z Cheshire! thumb|left|109px Chris McLean: A drużyna Dawn od tej pory zwać się będzie...Szalonymi Kapelusznikami! thumb|left|109px Dawn: Całkiem oryginalnie. Zaczerpnięte z Alicji w Krainie Czarów, prawda? Chrs McLean: Nie inaczej! Puścił oczko. Chris McLean: Tak więc! Dzisiaj czeka nas prawdziwie męczący dzień...Chwila, chwila. To WAS czeka prawdziwie męczący dzień, haha! Chefie...? Chef podał Chrisowi dwa zwoje papieru. Chris McLean: Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie tylko w teorii jest proste. Alejandro: To chyba....jak zwykle? Chris wzruszył ramionami. Chris McLean: W skrócie macie się dostać z punktu A do punktu B. Celem dzisiejszej podróży jest... Chef zapuścił werbel ze swojego przenośnego radia. Chris McLean: ...Łzawe Przybrzeże! Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zdezorientowani. Gwen: A niby jak mamy je znaleźć? Chris rzucił Heather i Dawn po jednym ze zwojów. Chris McLean: Jako, że jednak trochę muszę dbać o wasz stan zdrowia macie w prezencie te mapy. Zadanie jednak podzielone jest na trzy etapy. Pierwszy etap obejmuje opuszczenie Cukrowej Doliny. W drugim etapie należy odnaleźć możliwie najkrótszy szlak prowadzący na Łzawe Przybrzeże. W trzecim, ostatnim już etapie będziecie musieli dotrzeć do określonego przeze mnie miejsca. Konkretniejsze instrukcje otrzymywać będziecie przy każdym z etapów. Nie bójcie się. Nudno nie będzie. Zaśmiał się złowieszczo, zbliżając się z Chefem do autobusu. Chris McLean: 'To, co? Jesteście gotowi do drogi? A z resztą. To mój program, haha! Niech zacznie się wyścig! Do zobaczenia! A, byłbym zapomniał. Lepiej polegać na swoich patronach, hehe. ''Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Autobus odjechał z piskiem opon. '''Bridgette: Uhm...o jakich patronach on mówił? Heather wzruszyła ramionami. Heather: A czy to w ogóle ważne? Grunt, by dzisiaj wygrać. Duncan: Jeśli panienki pozwolą przerwać te urokliwe pogadanki...może byśmy się wreszcie ruszyli? Łotrzy spojrzeli w stronę, gdzie uprzednio stali Kapelusznicy. Przeciwna drużyna była już dość daleko. Heather: 'Szybko, drużyno! Karmelowe Aleje thumb|left|109px ''Kapelusznicy biegli ile sił nogach wzdłuż drogi, jaką pokazywała im mapa. Mijali kolejne uliczki, które były wybrukowane słodkimi kamyczkami. Tak, tam praktycznie wszystko nadawało się do spożycia... Dawn i Noah prowadzili resztę drużyny, co jakiś czas zerkając na mapę. '''Dawn: Sądzę, że chyba powinniśmy zwolnić... Mruknęła cicho, nagle zwalniając. Część członków, która zdążyła ją wyprzedzić, spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Będący na końcu zdyszany Harold, padł plackiem na uliczkę. Harold: Gdzie mój inhalator... Scott: '''Co?! Niby dlaczego? Mamy ogromną przewagę nad Łotrami! '''Dawn: Droga jest bardzo długa...musimy oszczędzać siły. Gwen: Zgodzę się. Aczkolwiek musimy być pewni tego, że do końca zachowamy przewagę... Alejandro: Będziemy odpoczywać, jak przejdziemy pierwszy etap. Za mną! Noah: Chwila, chwila! To Dawn jest kapitanem, a nie Ty! Scott: Tyle, że Alejandro ma rację. Mruknął stając z założonymi rękoma obok latynosa. Dawn: Ale... Anna Maria: Ja też go popieram! Chociażby dlatego, że jest strasznie przystojny. Taki...strasznie męski... Alejandro uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Podszedł do Dawn i wyrwał jej mapę. Alejandro: Jak już mówiłem. Za mną, drużyno! Noah wściekły zacisnął pięści. Dawn jedynie poklepała go po ramieniu. Dawn: Karma zawsze wraca...Biegnijmy już. Odparła z nikłym uśmieszkiem. Para udała się śladem Alejandro. Harold dalej leżał na drodze. Harold: Eee...halo? Czy ktoś mi pomoże? Izzy odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Robiąc kilka efektywnych salt do tyłu skoczyła wprost na jego plecy. Izzy: Izzy zwarta i gotowa do pomagania innym. IOIOIOIOIOIOIO ambulans przyjechał. Brrrum brrum. Siostro, tracimy pacjenta! Och nie, doktorze! Musimy go uratować, haha! Zeskoczyła z chłopaka i wzięła go na plecy. Izzy: A teraz jedziem na ostry dyżur do Sali segregacji! Ruszyła czym prędzej za drużyną. Niewielki Zagajnik thumb|left|109px Justin: Nie żeby coś, ale mam wrażenie, że kręcimy się w kółko bez celu. Heather zmierzyła Justina lodowatym spojrzeniem. Courtney: Mówiłam, że to ja powinnam mieć mapę! Mam najlepszą orientację w terenie... Duncan: ...stara śpiewka, wymyśl coś lepszego. Courtney: Oh, zamknij się! Heather: Zamknijcie się oboje! Próbuję się tu rozczytać. Courtney podeszła do Heather i zajrzała jej przez ramię. Pokręciła głową zażenowana. Heather: Dobra, gadaj... Mruknęła podirytowana. Courtney: Powinniśmy teraz skręcić w prawo. Droga jest nieco dłuższa, ale łatwiejsza do przejścia. Można zyskać na czasie. Heather: Uhm...chciałam tak zrobić. Courtney przewróciła oczyma. Trent: Eeeh...w każdym razie dobrze, że przynajmniej nie błądzimy tak kompletnie bez celu. Lindsay: A gdzie jest Tyler? Reszta drużyny odwróciła się. '' '''Bridgette': No przecież...ej, ludzie! Wcięło nam Tylera! Duncan: O, super. Muszę zgłosić się do Scotta po piątaka. Trent: '''A jaki ma to związek z Tylerem? '''Duncan: Założyliśmy się, która ciota jako pierwsza zostanie pokonana przez tutejszy klimat, hah. Justin: Aż dziw, że nie postawiłeś na Harolda... Duncan wzruszył ramionami. Duncan: No, niestety Scott mnie uprzedził. Wszystkie dziewczyny prócz Lindsay przewróciły oczyma. Wtem pojawił się Tyler, trzymając w rękach jakiegoś kota. Tyler: Lindsay! Proszę! Znalazłem dla Ciebie kotka! Uśmiechnął się. Kij z tym, że był cały podrapany i krwawił. Courtney: ...kotka...?! Facepalm. Justin spojrzał zrezygnowany na Courtney. Justin: Chyba pora się szykować do kolejnej akcji ratunkowej w razie czego... Duncan: Stary, jesteś pewien że ten „prezent” nie spowoduje kolejnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu? Lindsay: Łiii, jaki śliczny kiciuś! Przesłodki! Wzięła zdegustowanego kota na ręce. Zwierzak natychmiastowo podrapał jej twarz i usiadł na głowie. Duncan: A nie mówiłem? Kot: Mówiłem, żebyś mnie zostawił kretynie. Wszyscy: TEN KOT GADA?! Kot: Tsa...że też was to jeszcze dziwi po jakichś dwóch dniach spędzonych tutaj. Trent: To po prostu...z deczka przerażające. Kot: Przerażająca to jest wasza głupota, mru. Heather odepchnęła stojących obok niej Trenta i Bridgette. Heather: Mniejsza o to! Wiesz, jak opuścić ten cukierkowy syf? Kot uśmiechnął się. Kot: Macie dotrzeć do przybrzeża, prawda? Heather: No tak! Tak, do Łzawego Przybrzeża. Kot: I z czym kojarzy wam się przybrzeże? Duncan: Dlaczego w ogóle słuchamy tego sierściucha i jego zagadek?! Courtney zatkała usta Duncana swoją dłonią. Courtney: Oh, to proste. On chce nam powiedzieć abyśmy wykorzystali szlak wodny... Duncan ściągnął dłoń Courtney ze swoich ust. Duncan: Po pierwsze ciekaw jestem niby skąd wytrzaśniemy cokolwiek co nadaje się do poruszania po wodzie. Po drugie...musisz mnie macać przy każdej okazji, księżniczko? Courtney odsunęła się od niego zażenowana. Courtney: 'Obrzydliwy... ''Wzdrygnęła się. Kot głośno westchnął. '''Kot: Głazy bywają przydatne, szczególnie kiedy są tutaj symbolem szczęścia. Nieliczni także powiadają, że wpływają na intelekt. Powodzenia, drużyno. Zniknął. Lindsay: Nieee! Wracaj, kotku! Spojrzała na Tylera. Lindsay: TO TWOJA WINA! Rozpłakała się. Heather: Oh, uspokój się idiotko! O co chodziło temu zwierzakowi mówiąc o tych głazach? Drużyna rozejrzała się wokół. Justin: Orzech. Trent: Orzech o wielkości pokaźnego głazu... Bridgette: '''Gdybyśmy mogli go rozłupać, to łupina mogłaby posłużyć za łódź! '''Heather: Haha, do roboty! Przepaść thumb|left|109px Po blisko godzinie, drużyna Kapeluszników pod wodzą Alejandro dotarła do ogromnej przepaści. To właśnie tutaj kończyła się Cukrowa Dolina. Po drugiej stronie rozpościerała się kraina w kompletnie innym klimacie... Alejandro: Dobra, musimy jakoś dostać się na drugą stronę. Drużyna podeszła na skraj przepaści. Gwen: Uhm, dół odpada bezapelacyjnie. Wszyscy zgodnie się cofnęli. W międzyczasie tuż obok nich, koktajlową rzeką płynęli członkowie drużyny Łotrów z Cheshire. '' thumb|left|109px '''Heather:' Szybciej, Kapelusznicy już tutaj są! Zaczęli jeszcze mocniej wiosłować. Justin: Ale...zaraz. Czy tam czasem nie ma wodospadu? Heather: Przestańcie! Duncan: Weź się zdecyduj, kobieto... Przestali wiosłować. Bridgette: Mimo to dalej płyniemy! Heather: Zmiana planu, wyskakujemy na brzeg! Heather wyskoczyła z łodzi lądując na brzegu, który pokryty był watą cukrową. Heather: 'Huh. Przynajmniej miękkie lądowanie. ''Otarła dłonią czoło. Tuż za nią wyskoczyła Bridgette i Trent. '''Courtney: Jej troska o drużynę jest zatrważająca...eeej! Justin przełożył Courtney przez ramię i wyskoczył z nią z łodzi. Duncan: Bohater się znalazł... Wyskoczył z łodzi. Tyler postanowił pójść śladem Justina. Przełożył Lindsay przez ramię. Próbując wyskoczyć z łodzi, potknął się o kant ogromnej łupiny. Lindsay wylądowała na brzegu twarzą w ziemi, a Tyler wpadł do wody. Lindsay: (dalej z twarzą w ziemi) Pffszynajmniej...jes...smaczne. Trent i Duncan pomogli Tylerowi wydostać się na brzeg. Ni stąd ni zowąd nad uczestnikami pojawił się Chris na swoim jet-packu. thumb|left|212px Chris McLean: Witam was w końcowej części pierwszego etapu. Szczerze? Myślałem, że pójdzie wam szybciej, haah. Wylądował na ziemi. Chris McLean: Na drugą stronę prowadzą dwa mosty. Każda z drużyn musi ułożyć swój własny most. A jak? Sprawa jest dość prosta. Chefie...? Chef znikąd pojawił się za uczestnikami, pchając wózek z przenośnym telewizorem. Wręczył pilota Chrisowi, a ten włączył odpowiedni filmik. Chris McLean: Jakieś kilkaset metrów dalej znajduje się niewielka polana. Na niej ułożone są dość spore pod względem gabarytowym kostki domina. To one posłużą wam do budowy mostu. Oczywiście nie może być za łatwo. Kostki muszą do siebie odpowiednio pasować. Przykładowo - układając kostkę o liczbach dwóch i trzech oczek, kolejna musi posiadać również dwa lub trzy oczka. Ah, i jeszcze jedno. Na miejscu tutaj pozostaje kapitan i jego jeden pomocnik. To oni będą nadzorować budowę. Do roboty! Klasnął w dłonie. Heather: Courtney, zostajesz ze mną! Reszta biegiem po kostki! Dawn: Gwen, pomożesz mi, prawda? Gwen: '''Oczywiście, że tak! Polana thumb|left|212px Pozostali zawodnicy dotarli na polanę. Przeciętna kostka domina była wielkości przeciętnego człowieka. Członkowie poszczególnych drużyn podbiegli do nich bliżej. '''Duncan: Dobra, chłopaki! Bierzemy po kostce i spadamy! Zabrał się do wzięcia jednej z nich. Duncan: Uh...to chyba nie będzie jednak takie proste. Trent pomógł Duncanowi. Z trudem udało im się podnieść kostkę. Trent: 'Huuh...chyba musimy brać je w parach. ''Po drugiej stronie Alejandro wraz ze Scottem wzięli się za przeniesienie pierwszej kostki. Zaczęli już mknąć w stronę przepaści. '''Alejandro: '''Ej, amigo! Co powiesz na małą współpracę? '''Scott: Niby dlaczego miałbym ci zaufać? Widziałem, jak za każdym razem wykiwałeś swoich pomocników. Alejandro: Sam masz wiele za skórą... Dogadajmy się. Z takim kapitanem jakim jest Dawn niewiele zdziałamy. Scott: Chcesz ją obalić? We dwójkę nie damy rady... Alejandro: Mam już plan. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Przepaść thumb|left|212px Alejandro ze Scottem przynieśli kostkę. Dawn i Gwen od razu ją ułożyły. Most Łotrów złożony był już z dwóch kostek, które przyniósł Duncan z Trentem oraz Justin z Tylerem. Po chwili Anna Maria, Noah i Harold donieśli kolejną kostkę na konto Kapeluszników. Dawn: Świetna robota! Niedługo będziemy w połowie! Gwen: Niestety Łotrzy nas gonią...miejmy nadzieję, że nasi jednak się pospieszą. Heather: Czy musimy je tak szczelnie układać? Gdybyśmy robili małe przerwy, zawsze byśmy trochę zyskały... Courtney: Tak, musimy. Nie mam zamiaru wpaść do przepaści. Chłopaki sobie radzą... Lindsay: Hej, dziewczyny! Lindsay wraz z Tylerem donieśli kolejną kostkę. '' '''Heather:' No nareszcie się na coś przyda...co to jest?! Courtney: Uh. Czy wy na tej polanie nie ustalacie jakie kostki macie brać?! Ta nam póki co nie pasuje! Lindsay i Tyler spojrzeli po sobie. Heather: Nie gapcie się tak, tylko migiem po kolejne! Lindsay i Tyler pospieszenie udali się w stronę polany. Lindsay: One obie są siebie warte... Courtney: Yh...trzeba było sobie ją wziąć za pomocnika. Ogarnęłabym ich w jedną chwilę. Założyła ręce. Heather: Żebyś zamiast pracować pozwalała na romanse z Justinem? Zapomnij. Courtney: '''Jesteś śmieszna! Nic mnie z Justinem nie łączy! '''Heather: Ta, pewnie. A teraz cisza! Zbliża się kolejna dostawa. Mruknęła wskazując na Duncana i Trenta, którzy nieśli kolejną kostkę. Polana thumb|left|212px Izzy razem z Noahem podnieśli kolejną kostkę i ruszyli w stronę przepaści. Na miejscu z drużyny Kapeluszników pozostała Anna Maria, Alejandro oraz Harold. Harold: Szkoda, że nie da się zbudować jakiejś maszyny prostej, która umożliwiłaby nam szybszy transport. Alejandro: To nie jest zły pomysł, ale nie mamy na to czasu. Mruknął pomagając Haroldowi i Annie Marii w podniesieniu kostki. Po drugiej stronie polany Justin i Bridgette szukali pasującej kostki. Bridgette: Miałam jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że odpowiednią wzięli Lindsay z Tylerem... Justin przewrócił oczyma. '' '''Justin: '''No to czekamy na Duncana i Trenta. Nie ma sensu porywać się z kolejnymi i robić zastój... Przepaść thumb|left|212px ''Most Kapeluszników wyglądał coraz lepiej. Brakowało tylko trzech kostek, aby budowa dobiegła końca i mogli przejść do kolejnego etapu. Nieco gorzej radziły sobie Łotry. Przez spowolnienie, któremu winni byli Lindsay i Tyler brakowało im około czterech kostek. Heather: Lindsay albo Tyler idą do odstrzału? Courtney: Dlaczego od razu zakładasz, że przegramy? Są jeszcze dwa etapy. Trent: Hej, dziewczyny! Kolejna kostka! Courtney i Heather ułożyły kostkę na właściwym miejscu. W międzyczasie Kapelusznicy również zbliżyli się do celu. Dawn: Jeszcze tylko dwie, świetnie! Gwen: Kolejna! Krzyknęła podchodząc do Noaha i Alejandro. Heather: Uh, gdzie oni są?! Courtney: '''Spokojnie...widzę Justina i Duncana. Tuż za nimi jest Trent z Bridgette... '''Heather: A ja za to widzę Annę Marię i Harolda. Niech to szlag! Tym oto sposobem to Kapelusznicy jako pierwsi zbudowali swój most. Po drugiej stronie pojawił się Chris razem z Chefem. Dawn: Świetnie, drużyno! Wszyscy przeszli przez wybudowany przez siebie most. Chris McLean: I Kapelusznicy mają przewagę. Ale czy tak pozostanie? Pora na kolejny etap. Witamy w świecie gier, haha! Jak mówiłem pora znaleźć jak najkrótszą drogę. Widzimy się na Przybrzeżu. O, widzę że Łotry depczą swoim wrogom po piętach. Zacnie, zacnie! Aleja Kości i Pionków, aleja główna. thumb|left|212px '' Uczestnicy podzieleni na drużyny biegli przez siebie ile tylko mieli siły, rozglądając się co jakiś czas po nowej lokacji. W porównaniu do Cukrowej Doliny, ta wyglądała całkiem normalnie. Zwykłe, zielone drzewa, trawa. Gdzieniegdzie rozrzucone były nieco zniszczone kostki domina (znacznie większe niże te, którymi budowali most), kostki do gry lub najzwyklejsze kolorowe pionki.'' Justin: Przynajmniej już te pastele tak nie biją po oczach... Bridgette: Nie możemy cały czas trzymać się Kapeluszników. Powinniśmy odbić w inną alejkę... Heather: Nie mów mi co mam robić! Za mną! Heather wbiegła w jedną z bocznych alejek, a zaraz za nią udała się jej drużyna. '' '''Alejandro: '''Dawn, czy aby na pewno wiesz, gdzie nas kierować? '''Dawn:' Jeśli sądzisz, że nie widzę tego, że próbujesz mnie pogrążyć to się mylisz! Alejandro: Que? Dawn: Wiem więcej niż myślisz! A teraz za mną! Noah: Hah, coś ci nie wychodzi, AL. Aleja Kości i Pionków, alejki boczne thumb|left|109px Heahter: Dobra, ludzie! Musimy się spiąć! Już blisko! Duncan: Najwyższa pora w nas uwierzyć, pani kapitan! Justin: (szeptem do Courtney)Czy tylko ja sądzę, że ona się do tego nie nadaje? Courtney: Myślę, że wszyscy tak sądzą. Wzruszyła ramionami. '' thumb|left|109px '''Harold:' Daleko jeszcze? Scott: Nie marudź. Popchnął chłopaka na biegnącą obok Annę Marię. Anna Maria: Heej! Tylko uważaj na włosy! Odepchnęła Harolda w stronę Scotta. Scott: Weź go ode mnie! Ponownie popchnął Harolda na Annę Marię. Harold: Au...To ta-kie nie-hu-ma-ni-tar-ne, eh... Dawn: Dajcie mu spokój! Scott i Anna Maria zostawili Harolda w spokoju. Dawn: Nie wypada znęcać się tak nad słabszymi! Nagle obok Dawn ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się średniego wzrostu jegomość w ogromnym kapeluszu. Kapelusznik: 'Hah. A gdyby powiedziano Ci, że wypada nosić na głowie twaróg, nosiłabyś go? ''Wszyscy prócz Dawn wzdrygnęli się. '''Dawn: Nie. Aczkolwiek od kiedy mówienie o wypadaniu nie wypada, bo z zasady uznaje się że nie wypada? Kapelusznik: Kiedyś byłaś bardziej, teraz jesteś o wiele mniej. Dawn: Teraz jesteś o wiele bardziej niż byłeś o wiele mniej. Kapelusznik uśmiechnął się i klasnął w dłonie. Kapelusznik: Za mną! Zaczął biec przed siebie. Scott: Dlaczego niby mamy mu zaufać? Noah: Słyszałeś jak Chris mówił, by ufać patronom? Scott: Taaa...i niby ten wariat to ktoś, komu mamy zawierzyć? Gwen: Dość gadania, biegniemy! Wzięła za rękę Scotta i Noaha. Drużyna Kapeluszników ruszyła za tajemniczym jegomościem. thumb|left|109px Uczestnicy drużyny Łotrów zmagali się z przedzieraniem przez las. '' '''Courtney:' Przynajmniej te zarośla nie są już z cukru... Duncan: Zdaje mi się, że coś słyszę... Trent: Zupełnie jakby... Wszyscy: Szum morza?! Ruszyli przed siebie. Wychodząc z gęstwin natknęli się na słoneczną plażę. Heather: 'Tak! Jesteśmy pierwsi! ''Pojawił się Chris, który zaczął klaskać. '''Chris McLean: '''No, nareszcie coś wam wyszło, haha. Pora na ostatnią część. Nad brzegiem stoją dwie łodzie. Dzisiejszym przystankiem, gdzie będziecie musieli rozbić obóz na noc będzie Łzawe Źródło. Odnajdźcie je i po problemie! '''Heather: Ha! Wiedziałam, że się odkujemy! Do roboty! Do wioseł drużyno! Drużyna Łotrów wskoczyła do jednej z łodzi i czym prędzej odpłynęła. thumb|left|109px W międzyczasie drużyna Kapeluszników prowadzona przez Szalonego Kapelusznika przedzierała się przez kolejne gęstwiny. Kapelusznik: '''A może chcielibyście wpaść na herbatkę? '''Scott: ...nie? I tak ci nie ufam mały cwaniaczku! Nie przekupisz mnie herbatką! Dawn: Nie wiesz może, gdzie mamy się udać po dotarciu nad Łzawe Przybrzeże? Kapelusznik: Gdybym nie wiedział czy udałbym, że wiem by pomóc wam utrzymując, że wiem coś o czym nie wiem? Harold: Czy tylko ja się w tym gubię? Izzy: Woow. Koleś jest bardziej pokręcony od świderkowego makaronu, haha! Dawn uśmiechnęła się jedynie pod nosem. Łzawe Źródło Łzawym Źródłem nazywano niewielkie źródło, z którego woda prowadziła wprost do morza. Było one nad wyraz słone. Woda bowiem pochodziła z łez, którymi płakał kamienny posąg wysoki na kilkanaście stóp. Na jednej z unoszących się w powietrzu platform w kształcie kostek do gry stał Chris oraz Chef. Wypatrywali uczestników. Chris McLean: Raaany, już się ściemnia. Chef: '''Hehe, strach Cię obleciał? '''Chris McLean: Nie mów. Ten posąg za nami jest przerażający! Chef: Sam wpadłeś na pomysł, aby dotrzeć tutaj. Chris McLean: Bo liczyłem, że pojawią się przed zmrokiem?! Nagle na platformie pojawił się Kot. Kot: Miaaau! Zamiauczał szyderczo się uśmiechając. Przerażony Chris wskoczył na ręce Chefa. Kot: Haha! Cóż za tchórze, mrau! Chris niezadowolony zszedł z Chefa. Chris McLean: A co ty tu robisz? Miałeś pomagać swoim! Kot: Pomogłem im już w pierwszym etapie. Wystarczy mej dobroci. Przeciągnął się leniwie. Kot: Mru. Kapelusznik też się zbliża. Kapelusznik wraz ze swoją drużyną dotarł do źródła. Kapelusznik: '''Aaah! Zadanie wykonane! Pora na herbatkę! Kocie? '''Kot: Mrau. Tylko nie przesadzaj z cukrem. Poklepał się łapką po swoim puszystym brzuszku. Kot: Dbam o linię. Zarówno Kot jak i Kapelusznik zniknęli. Chris McLean: No to mamy zwycięzców! Szaleni Kapelusznicy spędzają bezpieczną noc w naszym autobusie! W międzyczasie przybyła drużyna Łotrów. Heather: Co?! Jakim cudem!? Chris McLean: 'O, a wy frajerzy udajecie się na pierwszą ceremonię! ''Jęk zawodu drużyny Łotrów. Karciana Ceremonia thumb|left|109px Niedaleko Łzawego Źródła stał dość długi stół zbudowany z kilku kostek domina. Po każdej ze stron stały po cztery kostki do gry robiące za prowizoryczne krzesła. Członkowie drużyny Łotrów zajęli miejsca. '''Chris McLean: Witam na pierwszej ceremonii! Wpierw krótkie zasady. Każdy z was tradycyjnie oddaje głos na osobę, którą chcecie wyrzucić. Osoby, które są bezpieczne otrzymają ode mnie zwykłą kartę do gry z moim wizerunkiem oczywiście, hah. Wszyscy przewrócili oczyma. Chris McLean: Wpierw jednak każdy z was na kartach przed sobą zapisze imię osoby, na którą głosuje i...nowość! Zapisze także imię drugiej osoby, która według niego przyczyniła się najmniej do waszej porażki. Jeśli dana osoba otrzyma przynajmniej połowę głosów otrzymuje Chrisowego Asa, który gwarantuje jej nietykalność na czas jednego z dwóch kolejnych wyzwań. Heather: A jeśli uważam, że nikt się nie popisał? Chris McLean: To rzecz opcjonalna. Po prostu zamiast ratować komuś tyłek, tylko bardziej go dobijesz. Heather: '''Cudownie! '''Chris McLean: A zatem do głosowania! Głosowanie: Courtney '''(zapisuje): Do eliminacji - Lindsay / Do uratowania - nikt. '''Justin (zapisuje): Do eliminacji - Tyler / Do uratowania - Courtney Bridgette('''zapisuje): Do eliminacji - Lindsay/ Do uratowania - nikt '''Heahter(zapisuje): Do eliminacji - Tyler/Do uratowania - Heather Lindsay(zapisuje): Do eliminacji - Tyler/Do uratowania - Tyler Ceremonia Chris McLean: 'Na starcie oznajmiam wam, że nie lubicie się do tego stopnia, że nikt z was nie otrzymuje Chrisowego Asa. A bezpieczni dzisiaj są... Duncan...Courtney....Justin...Heather... ''Wręczył im karty. '''Chris McLean: Bezpieczny także jest Trent oraz Bridgette. Wręczył im karty. Chris McLean: I pozostały nasze zakochane ptaszki... Lindsay, której intelekt niestety irytuje wszystkich wokół oraz Tyler, który co chwila leży gdzieś poturbowany... A odpada dzisiaj... .... ......... Przybliżenie na Tylera i Lindsay. ........ Lindsay! Jesteś bezpieczna. Tyler, za dużo problemów spowodowałeś, stary! Lindsay: Właśnie! Żaden puder nie zakryje tych zadrapań! Tyler: Ale...Lindsay! Lindsay: 'To koniec! ''Tyler posmutniał. Portal Frajerów '''Chris McLean: W tym sezonie przejście przez portal oznacza eliminację. Prawdopodobnie wyśle cię do domu...prawdopodobnie. Tyler: Eeeh. Chris McLean: Także, adios Tyler! Wepchnął go do portalu, a chłopak zniknął. Chris McLean: Pierwsza ceremonia za nami! Co czeka nas jutro? Czy Tyler trafi do jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji? Czy w ogóle będzie to nasza galaktyka? Czy drużyna Łotrów pozbędzie się Heather? A może to Kapelusznicy jako pierwsi zdetronizują Dawn? O tym w kolejnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW! Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki